


The Aftermath

by Graysoneli2



Series: Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Hello Future [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc Spoilers, HELLA SPOILERS, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, The Entire Thing, not even joking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysoneli2/pseuds/Graysoneli2
Summary: With everyone who survived awake and out of the Neo World Program, it was time to get their merry ways down the path of their Futures. However, newsflash, it wouldn't be as easy as you'd expect. Y'see, as it turns out, it's kind of hard to wake up your friends, who believe they're dead, out of a coma. Hajime finds that in order to pave the road to his Future, he first has to confront the demons of his past.
Relationships: (past), Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Natsumi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Hello Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938589
Kudos: 16





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vandalia1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/gifts).



> Hey guys, I owe you an explanation. "Gray, why are you making so many new fics then leaving them unfinished, or ambiguous?" Well, I've been having writers block. It sucks, like ass. I get it, typical answer, you're probably tired of hearing it from other people and now from me, but it's a real thing that I have to deal with. I feel so unbelievably Guilty for continuously doing this to you guys, I was hoping that the Guilt would finally get me off my ass and finally be able to write, but the Guilt just makes my writers block even worse, because it takes away my motivation. I check this site several times a week, and yet no matter what I read, I just can't force myself to work on my stories. However, this brings up another question. "Then why are you making this?! It's just an un-needed sequel to what was supposed to be a one-shot!" Well, not to be a smart ass, so please don't hate me, but technically this isn't really a sequel. The first one is meant to be canon compliant, my interpretation of what happened prior to Izuru & Hajime's fusion. This is just its own thing, which happens to use "Meeting Your Alter Ego" as a canon Prologue. Although this has relation to Meeting Your Alter Ego, that fic has no relation to this one whatsoever, it is its own thing. Although I will be putting it in a series with this one, just know they are not mutually canon to each other. I'd had thoughts of making this story, in fact, a comment on the original actually is what gave me the motivation. I'll answer some more questions towards the end, so scroll down to see those.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime wakes up.

"You are Hajime Hinata."

"I am Izuru Kamukura."

"I guess we're not so different after all.."

Those words echoed in his mind. Quite literally, actually, since that was where his conversation with Izuru had taken place. His ears were muffled, and ringing, but he could make out the faces of a concerned Kazuichi & a stoic, but sweating Kyoko. Taking a moment to analyze his surroundings, _(having all this talent was overwhelming, yet made him feel more giddy than a child in a candy shop at the same time),_ he recognized that some sort of steam had begun flowing in through one the air hoses. Although, it didn't appear to be sleeping gas. _"didn't appear to be"? Yeah, he definitely fused with Izuru if he's talking like he's in 1850's Britain alright._ he thought. Although, his analytical abilities soon recognized that the "steam" had actually been to moisten the lid of his pod so it could presumably be opened. He was unsure if the Pod was supposed to be shut tight for security, or if he had just been _unlucky._

Unlucky.

The word made him scowl as Nagito's face once more appeared in his mind. The rat bastard had killed Chiaki, and nearly got the rest of them killed. Of course, he still cared for the guy, he didn't really wish suffering on anyone. Well, except Junko. their "friendship", _If you could call it that._ he thought, would probably never be the same. A dark part of him was glad their friends might never wake up, if it meant he never had to talk to Nagito again. However, he quickly shut that line of thinking off. He didn't want to have to see Sonia silently mourning Gundham, or Akane stressing herself, and shedding tears over Nekomaru again. They were going to create their own Futures, and by the looks of it, using Kazuichi as an example, everyone seemed to be just fine, retaining all their memories. It'd worked. _They'd successfully created their own future._ he thought. _Not they,_ the voice of Izuru spoke. _We. We created our own Future. You did more work than the other occupants of the Neo World Program. Without your presence, it is likely they would have foolishly chose the incorrect decision_ Izuru corrected him. He chuckled to himself. Although, Izuru's sudden appearance shifted his line of thinking. How would sharing a body work? Obviously his hair was still long and black, and given how dark it was, he probably wouldn't be able to dye it brown again. But he could most certainly cut it. The length was beginning to annoy him. One of his eyes was still red, although that didn't phase him at all. He admired the Heterochromia. Although the two colors certainly didn't fit together at all, it was a nice reminder that he'd accomplished his goal of creating his own future. 

_I predict that sharing a body shall not be as troubling as you are consuming yourself with. Although we did not fuse personalities as I expected, it is likely that we shall both simultaneously share all functionality. To give an example, you could be conversing, yet I would be able to see, hear, and respond to all occurring. Do not worry, I shall not attempt to interrupt if you are busy._ Izuru stated. _However, you should likely retreat back to your correct state of mind. It appears the Detective and the Mechanic are getting worried at your unresponsiveness._ Hajime once more chuckled to himself, much to the relief of Kazuichi and Kyoko. 

"Dude, ya can't scare us like that! We thought ya mighta been Izuru, or worse, dead!" Kazuichi's voice rang out. " _You_ thought that Hajime may have been in danger. Don't put us in the same boat." Kyoko said, although she was obviously as relieved as he was. "I was gonna have a heart attack!" Kazuichi once more rambled. "I assure you, it wouldn't of come to that. Worst case scenario, he likely would've been Izuru again." "You're _not_ helping me here, Kirigiri!" Kyoko in question, just sighed. "I'm going to have wrinkles before I'm even in my 30s.." The pod now being open, Hajime, _Or should he call himself Hajizuru now?_ reached out and took Kyoko's hand, who helped him sit up so she could remove the IV's and check his health. Hajime smiled when he saw the Pod's of the other survivors were open and empty. "You did it, dude, you're a real hell of a motivator." Kazuichi patted him on his back, which lead to Kyoko glaring at him. "Without you, we'd either be stuck on that damned fake Island, or our dead friends would all be Junko. Ever think about becomin' a Counselor or somethin'? You'd probably be really great at that, dude." Kazuichi said, half joking. "Not a bad idea, but no thanks. If I did Counselor work, I'd probably have lost all my hair within 3 months." "You mean you'd lose _all_ that hair? It's down to your ankles, dude! Is it really that stressful?" Hajime ignored Kazuichi's surprise, and instead gave a smug reply to his last statement. "I hardly did anything. It was all thanks to you guys pulling through that we managed to get out of there." Kazuichi smirked, and was about to reply before being interrupted by Kyoko. "Are you two going to pointlessly squabble by continuously complimenting each-other like artists from the 1700's, or are you going to allow me to conduct this Health Checkup without getting a headache?" Kazuichi instantly shut up, while Hajime just smirked to himself. "Good boys." It was Kyoko's turn to smirk. Kazuichi, on the other hand, looked completely and utterly humiliated. Hajime had to use every ounce of talent and strength to keep his poker face, and refrain from laughing. He was _definitely_ telling everyone else about this as soon as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, before I answer more questions, I wanna say the usual Thanks for Reading. Honestly, it means so much to me. I also should mention that I've challenged myself to write at least 2001 words per chapter on all works I write for the foreseeable future. Why 2001 words? Simple, I asked my friend to pick a number between 1-5000, and he chose 2001.
> 
> However, it's currently 5 in the morning, (why do I have such a bad habit of writing fics when I've been staying up late?) and I don't want to push myself in order to get this to 2000 words, and look back at it and say "Oh boy, this was fucking terrible." So, I think I can make an exception for the first chapter. I'll go back to update it after writing Chapter 2 in order to make it 2000 words. I hope, that is. No promises. That being said, hopefully you enjoyed, and you'll stick around.
> 
> By the way, please let me know if I fucked something up, like if someone's OOC, or if I forgot a space, everything. I'm kinda blind, even if I proofread several times before I publish.


End file.
